A new kind of servant
by dreamcatchernightmare
Summary: so, this is a story about a young Grunt, I got the idea after reading a fanfic where Suitor Alois adopted the shadow, but the shadow once left him behind and never came back, right now...we'll see what the shadow did...


******Okay, so I based this fanfic on some things I read in other fanfictions, also the things I base on my own grunt he's a bit of an oc, but you'll see why.**

******x~x~x~x**

It was 1840 when it all happened, just a year after Daniel took the orb from the old tomb, and his nightmare started.

The shadow was hunting him down, killing everyone who had been unable to fully control the orb.

But now It knew where Daniel was, It roared and made the castle tremble so he would lose sanity, ofcourse alone it wouldn't work. But Alexander took all of the shadow's servant grunts, the shadow was not really satisfied with only brutes, he grew hard since he left his 'papa' Alois in the cells, he now knew how to fight things, only his childish need for property remained. with more words he let know everything was his property, from the shining armors untill the water where the kaernk was lurking, and ofcourse his servants where the shadow's aswell.

Sometimes he heard the begging cries from Alois to come back, he always heard him since he left the man alone in his cell, the shadow felt bad for leaving its papa there, but he was too busy keeping an eye on Daniel.

But anyways, the shadow was not satisfied with what where his 'servants' though he created new servants, stronger ones, faster ones, real brutes that could tear you apart in a second, this is why he named them Brutes.

But the shadow loved experimenting, he wanted his papa to be proud of him, in the middle of the night, while Brutes were chasing Daniel in and around the choir, the Shadow snuck out of the castle and went to a close village, and coldly murdered a woman, not just any woman, a young mother with their first children who were outside and ripped the baby she was holding and took it back to the castle, the baby started crying when it saw its mother fell down on the ground. it was not older then a year, the shadow snuck into the castle, into the wine cellars. He took care of the baby. ''I will take care of you, you are mine now.'' the shadow let out a soft chuckle. without losing its eyes on the little baby it broke a bottle, and then it took the baby and let the red liquid drip into the little child's mouth so it won't hurt his little lips on the broken glass.

the baby started crying again, not just crying shrieking in pain with closed eyes. the shadow took the baby and craddled it. ''did I gave you the bad wine? baby will become grunt, the transformation hurts..but after that you are mine ~'' The baby looked at the shadow and remained silence, it seemed the baby trusted the meat-like substance, its hazel eyes closed as another painshot went through the little body. the shadow kept craddling the little baby, shushing it and telling it will all be over soon. as expected the baby started to transform, not only on the inside, physically it started to change, loud cracks could be heard, and it was like the bottom jaw just fell off, the baby cried, blood flood down its mouth like a red waterfall. The shrieking had woke up one of the Brutes and he went to check what was happening down the wine cellars, though his head was splitten it was obvious he was shocked of what he saw, the shadow, caring about a little monster in his tentacles, what you could call arms.

the shadow made hissing sounds at the intruder. ''go away. this one is mine.''

the Brute scratched his head, he was confused of what he saw but he left his master behind and went back patrolling.

The little monster kept crying, its right hand looked swollen, and its fingers started to fall off, it kept shrieking.

Despite this, the shadow kept craddling him, taking out a few blades, five small but deadly blades. ''see..Papa shadow will take care of you'' it chuckled, as soon the baby transformed completely, it fell asleep, the shrieks still echoing in the corridors of the castle.

x~x~x~x

Daniel hadn't slept for days, as he was turning insane from every little sound in the castle, in the beginning he already fainted by just hearing some wind howling through the broken windows, now he got used to it, well ofcourse he jumped a little when the sound came out of nowhere. the hissing cockroaches made him sigh and only wonder why they can't keep out the unwanted guests, but then again, wasn't he an unwanted guest aswell?

He kept running through the Nave, wondering what he had to do, he had the ingredients for Weyer's tonic.

but the Laboratorium was locked, well, closed with wooden planks, and he didn't had a hammer.

since he was so tired he couldn't think clearly either, he went to Agrippa to ask what he should do as he heard some shrieking, the shrieking he heard made him shudder, it was not like any sound he heard like in the torture rooms he sweared to hear voices and screaming of the innocent people who were tortured to death.

He suddenly sat up with spread open eyes, he remembers this scream, it was when his father hit his younger sister Hazel when she was just an infant. His eyes teared up. Did Alexander just tortured innocent children. men and women, nobody was safe from that Brute..that...Monster. ''I will keep going. I will murder him.''

''Good, you are a good boy Daniel..but maybe you should hurry up, the shadow is close''

Daniel jumped up as he heard the man behind him, it was just Agrippa. ''..yes...I will.'' he said confident.

x~x~x~x

Shadow spent the night with the little baby grunt in the wine cellar. He'd placed the blades on its right hand, content of himself he looked up. ''Papa would be proud of Shadow.'' he shortly blinked, if he had eyes at least, as he heard some sucking sounds, the baby grunt turned himself into the flesh, sucking on his left thumb.

''very proud, Shadow will make Grunt one of his best servants, besides you're mine. all mine. Alexander won't get to touch you, your my faithfull Grunt. yes...your name will be grunt, instead of just servant...my. servant.''

The baby grunt gurgled, and growled, it was dreaming. The shadow let the grunt alone with a pillow of his meat substances, with a skull and a piece of an arm, and left the wine cellar.

x~x~x~x

Three days had passed since the shadow murdered a woman, stole her infant and changed it into a little grunt, since then the grunt grew incredibly fast, he could walk and blabber little words that he learned, Shadow had left him with one of the Brutes to teach him about killing his enemy, though the grunt grew quickly, he didn't seem to understand a lot of slashing, the Brute let out a weird sound that was supposed to be a sigh.

''this is hopeless'' he muttered talking to the shadow, despite his destroyed face, Grunt has learned the sounds they make when they say something, with other words, he had learned the language from the brutes and other servant grunts.

The shadow glared. ''nothing is hopeless. He just needs time. he is not like the other servants.''

Brute looked away letting out another sound that sounds like a sigh. ''I'll do my best Master shadow.'' With this he picked up the little grunt who let out a giggle by the sudden move and hugged the Brute.

''stop that. you are not one of them.'' he threatened.

Grunt squeaked and looked down.

Brute cursed the fact he had to babysit on this, baby thing. in fact since he was created by the shadow he had no idea how to take care of infants, he just quietly went to the eastern cell blocks without saying a word, though Grunt was the first one to break the silence.

''Brother...'' he said quietly.

The Brute glared down and dared him to repeat that.

Grunt somehow knew the brute wouldn't harm him. ''Brother...brute..''

Brute was startled, what was he saying? what was this kind of language. why was he calling him like that.

''listen. I don't care what that means but-'' Before he could finish his sentence, the grunt hugged the larger monster's leg. ''Brother Brute~''

Brute didn't know what to say anymore. he sighed. ''fine..If that is how you want to call me.'' he said coldly, though some emotion where shown in his voice, emotion of tenderness, or maybe that was just how grunt felt it.

Anyways, he was in fond of his big brother, no matter how brutally he told grunt to stop this nonsense.

******Oh wao, that ended very cheezy xDD well, anyways If you enjoyed it I will put it on ff.n and then I'll make new chapters so you can enjoy reading this story, if not, well I had nothing betters to do. but yeah..hope you enjoyed, like I said I got inspired by some other fanfics where Alois Racine -suitor- adopted baby shadow and took care of him but, the shadow once brought alois back to his cells, and never came back.**


End file.
